Episodio XVI
En Spothlight dinner (De fondo se escucha "Work"-Rihanna) Shannon-Es posible que esa canción siga siendo relevante desde 2016? Kitty-Es una canción pegadiza, no lo puedes negar Taylor-Pero con una letra sin sentido (Ríen) Spencer-Y aún es posible que Drake siga teniendo éxito? Greg-Drake Bell? Spencer-Yo no hablo de ese Drake Greg-Ah entonces ya se de quien hablas, Drake Bell tiene un magnifico talento para la música y la actuación a comparación de este Drake (Ríen) Shannon-Andreas!! Andreas-Escuché su conversación, quieren que quite "Work"? No se preocupen, yo me encargo (Se acerca a la rocola y cambia la canción a "Love the way you lie") Mason-Se los digo, Drake sólo tuvo éxito en su tiempo porque Eminem no sacó disco en ese entonces Kitty-...Es completamente cierto...sigamos jugando Andreas-Qué hacen chicos? Gregory-Estamos jugando a adivinar que artista eres Andreas-No tengo nada importante que hacer, así que jugaré (Toma un papel)...Soy un artista hombre? Greg-Correcto! Andreas-Muerto? Bree-Vivo Andreas-Toco el piano? Spencer-Acertaste Andreas-Mi enemiga es Madonna? Madison-Estás cerca! Andreas-Soy Elton Jonh, no es así? Todos- .-. ...... Andreas-...Mi canción de "El rey león" ganó un Oscar? Shannon-Sí, eres Elton Jonh Andreas-Eso fue fácil Madison-Me toca...vivo? Mason-Tu artista sigue vivo Madison-Es viejo? Jane-No Madison-Canto en el soundtrack de una película? Alistair-Sí! Madison-"Buscando a Dory"! Spencer-No Madison-Zootopia! Alistair-No es ninguna película para niños Madison-50 sombras de Grey! Mason-Estás cerca hermana Madison-Hombre? Andreas-Mujer Madison-Ellie Goulding! Mason-Correcto!! Madison-Sí!! Andreas-Irán a la boda? Ya es mañana Greg-Tú irás? Andreas-Sí, pero Bill me sentará con su hermano, Tyler, Pierre, Sam, Adam y Jared Greg-Ahora tengo envidia de tu silla Skylart-Hey Mason, sabes si tu amiga irá? Mason-Elena? Ah sí, en la mañana hablamos antes de que se fuera y dije que iría Greg-Oh, así que irá a la misma boda que nosotros, vaya que coincidencia (Le susurra a Taylor) La conquistaré con mis pasos de baile no creo que haya perdido la práctica Taylor-Oremos porque no haya sido así, si tienes suerte te besará Greg-Diablo, sí! Y si mi suerte es mucho más grande tal vez la lleve a la recepción Taylor-Ve despacio, ahora de qué estás hablando? Greg-Tiene lógica Taylor, después de la fiesta te aseguro que muchos irán a la recepción esa noche...si tengo suerte también iré yo Taylor-Así que sólo la quieres para acostarte con ella? Greg-Rayos, no! Pero...todo este romance se acumula y más en una noche como esa, sumándole la tensión de no haberse visto en un tiempo...suele pasar Taylor-Vale, cómo tú digas ............................ Mientras tanto Bill-Hola amor (Le besa el cachete) Hayley-(Sonríe) Bill-Oye...nunca hemos hablado de lo que haremos después de nuestra boda Hayley-Bueno, supongo que quieres ir de Luna de miel a algún lugar Bill-Yo creo...que es lo menos importante del día, pero podría ser sano porque así tenemos un momento para los 2, sólos... Hayley-Sí...sólos (Suspira) Bill-Estás felíz? Hayley-Sí, estoy felíz Bill-Sabes de qué hablo Hayley-Me siento felíz Bill-Hayley... Hayley-...Strify me buscó...él no quiere que me case contigo Bill-...Y tú qué le dijiste? Hayley-Le dije que se alejara, pero no dudo que mañana haga una aparición y luego tú y él... Bill-Hayley...eres mía y para mí eso es suficiente, gracias Hayley-...De nada (Sonríe un poco) Bill-Te veo un poco estresada Hayley-La verdad no estoy segura Bill-Tienes un momento? (Extiende su mano y Hayley la toma) (Música) Bill-I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide?...I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no or where to go Or say we're only dreaming Hayley-A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Hayley-(Bill-Now I'm in a whole new world with you) Unbelievable sights Indescribable feelings Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A whole new world (Bill-Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Bill-Hold your breath, it gets better) I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back To where I used to be Bill-A whole new world Hayley-Every turn a surprise Bill-With new horizons to pursue Hayley-Every moment red letter Los 2-I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you Bill-A whole new world Hayley-A whole new world Bill-That's where we'll be Hayley-That's where we'll be Bill-A thrilling chase Hayley-A wondrous place Los 2-For you and me (Se besan) Bill-Nos arreglaremos como sea de lo que sea...vale? Hayley-...Está bien (Se abrazan) ........................ Mientras tanto Greg-Vamos Katherine, sal ya Katherine-No estoy segura Gregory-No lo sabrás hasta que te veamos, anda, sal ya Greg y Gregory-Kathy, Kathy, Kathy... Katherine-Ya voy (Ríe) (Sale del cuarto con su vestido puesto) Katherine-Cómo se me ve? Greg-...Vas a ser la más hermosa de todas las chicas ahí Los 3-(Ríen) Gregory-Tiene razón, se te ve lindo Katherine-(Sonríe y los abraza) ...................... Bill-(Narrando) Cuando somos niños nuestros padres nos dicen que cuando crezcamos encontraremos a la persona indicada para nosotros, lo que no nos dicen es todo lo que se sufre para llegar a esa persona, y todos terminamos con un corazón roto difícil de curar, dejamos de creer en el amor, comenzamos a pensar que es una tontería y sentimos pena por las parejas que vemos en las calles muy enamorados (Se muestran escenas de todos los chicos preparándose para la boda) Bill-(Narrando) Pero si somos suertudos, y la herida sana, llega de nuevo otra persona que te hará sentir esa extraña sensación que tanto extrañabas y pensabas que nunca volverías a sentir, esa persona es posible que sea la elegida para ti, muchos dicen que el primer amor es el verdadero, todo depende de cada quien, pero todos concordamos en que es especial porque como principiantes todo es romatico y cualquier detalle lo recordaremos siempre Kitty-(Baja las escaleras) Taylor-(La mira) Bill-(Narrando) Y aveces, si ese primer amor es el indicado volverá a ti tarde o temprano Kitty-Qué? (Sonríe un poco) Taylor-Luces preciosa Kitty-(Lo besa) Taylor-(Sonríe)...Lista? Kitty-Lista ................................ Mientras tanto Leila-Por si no lo sabes, hoy es la boda, qué piensas hacer? Strify-Paciencia chica, aveces eres irritante...Hayley no puede casarse con él, debe estar conmigo, ella es tanta belleza para alguien como él Leila-Irrumpirás en la boda? Strify-...Si es lo que tengo que hacer para que se quede conmigo...eso haré .............................. Mientras tanto Mariah-(Baja las escaleras)...Qué te parece? Roderick-Te ves hermosa Mariah-(Sonríe y lo besa) Te amo Roderick-Y yo atí...necesito decirte algo Mariah-...Qué pasa? Roderick-...No eres virgén, lo sé, no te preocupes Mariah-...Alistair debió cerrar la boca Roderick-No se lo habías dicho a Spencer? Él me lo dijo Mariah-...Yo se lo dije a Alistair (Se miran) Los 2-Se lo dijo Mariah-Ahora me siento mal, se suponía que tú serías el primero Roderick-Fue antes de conocernos Mariah-Lo sé... Roderick-...No hay prisa, está bien? Ellos no son nosotros Mariah-...(Sonríe un poco) Te amo (Se acerca para besarlo) Shannon-Chicos! Dense prisa! Los 2-(Se van) ............................... En la iglesia '' Tom, Tyler y Pierre- ^^"" Tyler-Por alguna razón ir a una boda me pone de buen humor ñ.ñ Pierre-Bueno, no es lo mismo cuando estás del lado del novio Los 3-Jajajajajajaja xD Tom-En serio? ._. Tyler-Ñee, no nos quejamos Tom-Ok ._. Los 3-^^ Tyler-Je...la otra cara de la boda Los 3-Jajajajajajaja xD Jared-Qué es tan gracioso? Eh?...Vamos, abran cancha, vamos! (Los hace a un lado) Los 3- -.-"" Jared-...Caballeros, qué es lo que veo? Tyler-Son los amigos de Bill, Hayley, Sam y Adam ñ.ñ Jared-Sí, lo sé todo...son demasiado jóvenes Pierre-Porque son jóvenes .-. Jared-Por eso mismo Los 3- .-. ... Tyler-Ellos me recuerdan cuando era más joven, antes de que Twenty One Pilots se hiciera famoso Tom-Sabes cuál es el colmo de tu éxito? Jared-...Que Stressed Out y todo el álbum de Blurryface salió en 2015 y se hizo popular en 2016 Los 4-Jajajajajajajajaja xD Tyler-Josh y yo morimos de la risa siempre que lo recordamos xD Pierre-Ay que cosas xD .......................... Mientras tanto Strify-(Entra) Hayley-Oh por dios...qué haces aquí? Strify-Trato de impedir que te cases con la persona equivocada Hayley-No hagas nada malo por favor, con suerte convencí a Bill de que no había nada de que preocuparse con tu prescncia Strify-Idiota...es un idiota, al no haber sospechado el día de su boda Hayley-No sé que hacer, a Bill, lo amo, pero no puedo pensar, no sé si esto sea un error o sea lo correcto, ni siquiera puedo respirar Strify-Pobre chica, estás asustada Hayley-No pienso claramente (Respira) ............................ '''''Mientras tanto Greg-Aquí hay lugares Madison-Oigan...alguien ha visto a Joey? Alistair-Creía que estaba contigo Madison-No lo he visto, se suponía que vendría Skylart-Tal vez sólo no quiere estar en la ceremonia Bill-(Suspira) Jared-Respira todo lo que puedas Bill-...Oh, ya estás aquí (Ríe un poco) Jared-Te dije qu estaría aquí, toma tus últimos respiros de soltería Bill-(Ríe un poco) ............................. Strify-Hayley, quieres casarte? Hayley-...Bill, me ama...y yo lo amo, pero esto es difícil Strify-Tal vez es difícil para ti porque estás con la persona equivocada, siempre he estado enamorado de ti, y que estuvieras con Bill me hizo odiarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía Hayley-Y porqué nunca lo mencionaste? Porqué escogiste justamente el día de mi boda?! Jared-(Abre la puerta) Está todo en orden? Hayley-Jared! Strify-Lo siento amigo, pero te equivocaste de lugar, o de planeta (Cierra la puerta)...Hayley, mírame...aún no es tarde, por lo que veo estás insegura de esto, pero si fuera yo no estarías así porque sería yo Hayley-Que frase tan inteligente Strify-Aún puedes escapar conmigo (Extiende su mano) Ven conmigo...y te prometo que no sufrirás más Jared-(Abre la puerta) Sabes qué? Alguien debería enseñarte no entrometerte donde no te llaman y dejar de ir detrás de chicas que están a punto de casarse...fuera Strify-No se lo dirás a Bill o sí? Jared-Sólo yo lo sé, ahora si eres tan amable de irte Strify-Ella debe estar conmigo! Jared-Fuera! Strify-...(Se va) Hayley-...Tú escuchaste todo? Jared-Cada detalle, por eso decidí interrumpir...no lo entiendo, siempre te has visto felíz con Bill Hayley-...Esto es lo que provoca una boda Jared-Es normal sentír algo de estrés antes de tu boda...bueno, quién soy yo para decírtelo si nunca me he casado, pero ahora mismo Bill se ve demasiado felíz, y todo el tiempo que has estado con él tu te ves igual de felíz, creo que este es el día donde he visto sonreír a Bill más que cualquier día...y quiero que tú lo hagas, si de una cosa estoy seguro, es de que los 2 deben estar juntos, por algo llegaron hasta este punto, no es así? Hayley-........... ..................... (Comienza la marcha nupcial) Bill-(Sonríe) (Todos se levantan) Hayley-(Sale) Bill-...Luce tan hermosa Tom-No la habías visto con su vestido puesto? Bill-...Nunca me lo permitió (Sonríe) X-...Buenos días a todos, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de estas 2 personas, que serán unidas frente a Dios todopoderoso que, si es que cree en el amor está de acuerdo con la unión de esta maravillosa pareja, que seguro ha pasado por cosas buenas y por cosas malas, pero lograron todo por llegar hasta aquí...(Hablaba) Myron-(Bosteza)...cuanto tarda esto? Spencer-(Suspira) No... Mason-Lo... Skylart-Sé... Los 3-Myron Shannon-Shhhh X-Y ahora...vamos con los votos por favor Todos-(Se sientan) Bill-Hayley, toda mi vida ha estado llena de cosas que he disfrutado, la música es de las pocas cosas que aunque no sepa lo que hago siempre saldrá bien, eso era antes de ti, tal vez yo parezca aterrorizado por lo que llegue a pasar, pero sé que todos va a estar a bien porque se trata de ti, y siempre que estás tú...me siento completo Hayley-Se ehan burladeo de mí, hubieron momentos en los que simplemente no encajaba, el mundo muchas veces llega a ser aterraor, eso era cuando estaba sola, pero contigo ya no es tan aterrador porque sé que mientras estemos juntos...todo el sacrificio que alguna vez hicimos valdrá la pena , y nos compensará con amor Myron-(Llora) :'c Spencer-(Le da una servilleta) Myron-Gracias :c Todos- ^^'' ''(Otro laaaaargo discurso después xD)'' (Todos están sentados, algunos de los chicos estaban bostezando y otros mirando el techo) X-...Siempre que prometan estar juntos y amarse por el resto de sus vidas...bien, ahora, si hay alguien que no esté de acuerdo con la idea de que se realice esta boda, que hable ahora...o calle para siempre Todos-(Miran a todos lados) Silencio.... Strify-Yo me opongo!! Hayley-....... Todos-(Confundidos) Bill-Sabía que no podía confiar en ti Strify-No dejaré escapar al amor de mi vida Bill-Amor de tu vida? Ja, si es el amor de tu vida, donde has estado siempre para ella? Y porqué se te ocurre irrumpir así en mi boda?! Pierre-Debí saberlo, debimos saberlo! Tyler-Debimos saber que era una trampa! Strify-Porqué mejor no dejan que decida ella con quien quiere irse? Bill y Hayley-(Se miran) Bill-...Hayley? Hayley-...Saquenlo de aquí Pierre y Tyler-Qué? Hayley-Ya me oyeron, sáquenlo de aquí Pierre Lo siento amigo Tyler-Es lo que hacen los amigos Strify-Qué? (Se lo llevan) Strify-No, a dónde me llevan? Hayley! Tú me necesitas, tú, debes estar conmigo!! (Lo sacan de la iglesia) Pierre y Tyler-(Chocan los 5) :D Hayley-...Proseguimos? Bill-(Sonríe) X-...Los declaro marido y mujer...pueden besarse Tom y Andreas-Viva!!!!!! Bill y Hayley-(Se besan) Andreas-Dale!! (Música) Skylart--I thought love was only true in fairytales Meant for someone else but not for me Love was out to get me, that's the way it seemed Dissappointment haunted all my dreams Spencer-Then I saw her face Now I'm a believer. Not a trace Of doubt in my mind. I'm in love (ooooooaaaahhh) I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried ........................ ''Más tarde'' Andreas-Come on, y'all Greg-Then I saw her face, ha ha Now I'm a believer Taylor-Listen, not a trace Los 2-Of doubt in my mind Roderick-I'm in love (Ooh ahh yeah) I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried Alistair-Then I saw her face Now I'm a believer, hey Not a trace, uh, yeah Of doubt in my mind Andreas-One more time...I'm in love!!!!!! (Taylor y Greg-'Cause I'm a believer) Come on Sheldon-I believe, I believe, I believe I believe, I believe, I believe I believe, I believe, I believe, hey (I'm a believer) Y'all sing it with me Spencer con los chicos-I believe (I'm a believer) I believe (Sheldon-People in the back) I believe (I'm a believer) I believe (Sheldon-See) I believe Tom-Ha ha ha ha ha ha Ah ha, oh, that's fun Andreas-Amigo, tenía tiempo que no iba a una boda Tom-Ni yo, desde que Gustav se casó (Van a sentarse) Tyler-A qué hora servirán la comida? Jared-Se paciente, es unos momentos Pierre-Tú sólo piensas en comida Tyler-La comida es vida Adam-Paciencia Tyler-Tengo hambre Adam-Paciencia, dije Tyler- -.-' Joey-(Llega) Alistair-(Sirviendose de beber) Joy-...(Se acerca) Alis!! Alistair-Aah!...Joey! Joey-(Ríe) Te asusté? Alistair-...No tanto (Ríe) Joey-Vaya (Ríe) Alistair-Dónde estabas? Joey-No soy mucho de ir a la ceremonia, además, tenía algo muy urgente que arreglar Alistair-Qué pudo ser tan importante? Joey-...Observa y verás Elena-(Sirviendose una bebida) Francis-(Llega por atrás) Elena!! Elena-Ahh!...Francis! (Se abrazan) Francis-Hola hermana Elena-Te extrañé demasiado Francis-...También yo (Sonríe) Alistair-(Lo mira)...Qué hiciste? Joey-Algunos videos de las competencias y psicología inversa fueron suficientes, pero lo hizo por sí sólo (Se acercan a Francis y Elena) Francis-No mencionaste que mi hermana estaba aquí Joey-No sabía que vendría, yo...un momento, así que es cierto? .-. Francis y Elena-(Ríen) Joey-Bueno, pero sabes la razón por la que te traje Francis-Tenía tiempo que no veía a mi hermana (Ríe) Joey y Alistair-(Se miran) Alistair-Pero no es la única chica con la que quieres hablar o sí? Francis-........ Sheldon y Greg-(Llevan a Katherine de los brazos) Greg-Vamos Kath Katherine-No, yo... Sheldon-Habla con él Katherine-Pero... Francis y Katherine-(Se miran) Francis-...(Se acerca a ella) Hola Katherine-...Qué estás haciendo aquí? Francis-...Quería verte, sé que ahora me odias, y no es tu culpa, merezco que me odies, me merezco todo lo malo que me pasa por haberte herido y... Katherine-(Le da una bofetada) Idiota! Francis-Ok, eso me lo merezco! Katherine-(Lo golpea del estómago) Francis-Au! Eso también me lo merezco! >.< Katherine-(A punto de darle una patada en la entrepierna) Francis-No, no, no, no, no, ya no me hagas sufrir mucho más por favor -.-"" Sheldon-Dale, con la silla xD!!! Katherine-Será un placer!! Greg, Elena, Alistair y Joey-Noooo!!!!! D: Francis-Ayuda! D: Alistair y Joey-(La detienen) Greg-Tú siempre has sido un maldito incluso con tu mejor amigo, no es así Sheldon? Sheldon-Sí ñ.ñ Greg y Elena- ¬¬ Alistair y Joey-'' '' ._. Katherine-Te escucho! Francis-Bueno, gracias por no golpearme de nuevo .-. (Aunque me merecía lo de la silla -.-"") Cómo lo dije ahora sé que me odias, y no es tu culpa, lo que hice nunca me lo voy a perdonar y espero que tú me lo perdones porque estos días sin ti se han sentido muy vacios, y me hizo recordar que antes de ti mi vida se sentía vacía, en la escuela se burlaban de mí porque mi padre estaba en la cárcel, y mi madre no siempre estaba conmigo cuando la necesitaba, antes de ti...nadie tuvo el descaro de decirme que me amaba y de besarme, hasta que llegaste tú, jamás sentiré con nadie lo que siento contigo Katherine-...Francis, yo... Sheldon-Ya besala! Francis-No me digas qué hacer, sí?! (Ríe un poco) Katherine-...Nunca pensé que volverías a decirme algo así Francis-...No quiero ser nadie sin ti Katherine-(Le da una bofetada) Francis-Au!!...eso porqué? Katherine-Por lo que sucedió antes Francis-... Katherine-...Y esto por volver (Lo besa) Sheldon-Ugh, qué asco, habría sido mejor que le pegaras con la silla Elena, Greg, Alistair y Joey-(Ríen) Francis-Tú nunca cambias, verdad? Sheldon-No Todos-(Ríen) Katherine y Francis-(Se besan) Joey-Ahora que todo está resuelto deberíamos dejarlos sólos Alistair y Joey-(Se van) Tom-Muy bien, escuchenme todos, me acaban de avisar que en unos minutos más servirán la comida Pierre y Tyler-Yeeei :D Tom-Mientras tanto...Bill, Hayley, me siento orgulloso de ustedes, cuando eramos niños, yo siempre le ganaba a Bill en todo, yo siempre era el primero, yo fui el primero que nació, yo dí mi primer beso primero, yo tuve novia primero, demonios, también yo tuve sexo primero que Bill Bill-Oh Dios (Ríe un poco) Tom-(Ríe)...Pero, quién diría que Bill sería el que se casa primero que su hermano gemelo?...Eso es algo nuevo, estoy felíz por ti, Andreas está felíz por ti, Jared está felíz por ti, Pierre y Tyler están felices por ti, Georg y Gustav también lo estarían si hubieran venido, lo que quiero decir es que cualquiera que está aquí está felíz por ustedes 2, que fueron 2 personas suertudas que se encotraron uno al otro y encontraron el amor...juntos, y estoy seguro que hay muchos suertudos que aquí que encontrarán el amor...o ya lo encotraron, y no es por una estúpida superstición de que la chica que atrape el ramo de flores mágicamente será quien se case, en lo personal, para mí es una tontería, porque el amor no se encuentra por arte de mágia o por un estúpido ramo, ni que el ramo estuviera encantado o algo así...lo que quiero decir es que para encontrar el amor se sufre, si te hirieron tienes que levantarte, y no rendirte, porque cuando la vida te guíe a la persona indicada para ti...valga la pena todo ese sacrificio...levantemos nuestras copas por Bill y Hayley Todos-Por Bill y Hayley Tom-...Muchas felicidades hermano, te lo mereces Bill-(Sonríe un poco) Jared-(Se levanta de la silla) Te mereces todo lo bueno que te pasa amigo...ahora, antes de que todos nos pongamos a llorar, cómo Tom lo dijo al principio, en unos pocos minutos servirán la comida Pierre y Tyler-Comida!!! :D Jared- ._. ...Y cómo lo dijo Tom...no pierdan esperanzas, así que siéntanse cómodos...y que empieze esta fiesta Andreas-Y un, dos, tres, cuatro!!!!!! (Música) Tom-Hello (2x) Andreas-On the TV, in your place, on radio oh It's a riot, it's a riot, it's a no You are frantic, don't you panic, let it go We are, we are, we are Mason-In the cities, on the streets, around the globe They turn anything you love into a bow, oh From the cradle to the grave out of the show, oh Madison, Jane y Kitty-We are, we are, we are Radio hysteria Bill-Hello the end is near Hello were still standing here The futures just begun Bill y Tom-On the dark side of the sun On the dark side of the sun Tom-Hello (2x) Mariah-All the weapons in your hand under control, oh But they wait instead of chasing, now it's old Bree-Oh time is running but your future's long ago Mariah y Bree-We are, we are, we are Radio hysteria Bill-Hello the end is near Andreas-Hello were still standing here Tom-The futures just begun Los 3-On the dark side of the sun (x4) Jane-Will you end the pain When I'm by your side Mason-Before we move into the night They're not gonna get us Los 2-We'll be allright And one day the dark sun will shine For us For us Bill, Tom y Andreas-Hello the end is near Hello were still standing here The futures just begun On the dark side of the sun (4x) (Todos aplauden) Bill-(Se acerca a ellos) Tristán...Madison? Podemos hablar un momento? Skylart-Pasa algo malo? Bill-Algo malo? Para nada...Yo y Hayley tenemos una propuesta que hacerles Skylart y Madison-...... .-. Hayley-Chicos, porqué fue esa repentina decisión de cancelar su compromiso? Madison-...Quisimos esperar, creemos que es lo mejor Bill-Y eso que dices lo respetamos, pero...como ya lo dije tenemos una propuesta que hacerles, ahora mismo soy felíz y quiero que ustedes sean felices al igual que yo, cuando dijeron que se casarían estuve felíz por ustedes, y me dieron valor de hacer algo de lo que no me arrepentiría Bill y Hayley-(Se miran) Hayley-(Sonríe)...Sabemos que se aman, y nada puede separarlos unos del otro, así que, nuestra propuesta es...qué les parece hacer una ceremonia privada, solamente ocn los chicos, para casarlos? Madison-..... Skylart-Un momento, ahora estoy confundido, no sé si lo que pienso, sea lo que quieren decir Madison-Sí, claro que lo es, sólo piénsalo Bill-...Chicos, sus rostros cambiaron, qué están pensando? Madison-...No-nos encantaría pero...por favor, es su boda de ustedes, nosotros no la vamos a querer arruinar Hayley-Bueno, si creen que arruinaría nuestra boda están equivocados, estaríamos mucho más felices de lo que ya estamos Bill-Qué dicen? (Sonríe) Skylart y Madison-(Se miran) Madison-(Se levanta de la silla) Yo creo que están locos, quiero decir, boda? Por favor (Ríe un poco) No es así? (Voltea) Skylart-...Madison, no lo sé, la verdad, no lo sé (Ríe un poco) Madison-Esa risa, qué estás planeando? (Nerviosa) Skylart-Te amo...(Toma sus manos) No quiero correr el riesgo de perderte porque te amo, es una locura, dirás lo mismo, que es una locura...pero quiero hacer locuras contigo por siempre, no digo que vaya a ser difícil pero eso tampoco nos garantiza que vaya a ser demasiado sencillo Madison-Skylart, Yo... Skylart-Madison...quisieras casarte conmigo ahora? Madison-.... ........................... Mientras tanto (De fondo se escucha la canción English Girls de The Maine mientras todos los chicos bailaban en la pista) Mason-Spencer, sigues bailando como un anciano cojo que no ha ido al baño en 3 días como en los tiempos de McKinely Spencer-Bien, pero yo no necesito bailar bien, sólo lucir bien y lo hago Alistair y Jane-(Ríe un poco) Shannon y Bree-(Llegan) Shannon-Oigan, dice Bill que nos quiere ver afuera de la recepción? Sheldon-Hay un incendio? Shannon-Qué? Sheldon-Nada ñ.ñ Jane-Porqué diría que nos quiere ver afuera de la recepción? Roderick-Tal vez porque nos quiere decir algo en privado Todos- .-. ..... .......................... Afuera de la recepción Bill-Se preguntarán porqué los llamamos aquí Francis y Sheldon- (._.)/ Bill-Chicos ñ.ñ? Francis y Sheldon-Nos regalarán un millón de dólares .-.? Bill-No ._. ...Pero es una buena noticia ñ.ñ Adam-Diganles, chicos Skylart y Madison-...Nos vamos a casar! Bill-Fue fácil convencerlos, haremos una pequeña ceremonia aquí, sólo nosotros, Madison, tienes suerte de que tu vestido sea blanco Todos-Qué? (Confundidos) Spencer-Es la segunda vez en mi vida que voy a una boda y resulta ser una boda doble Spencer y Roderick-(Se miran y ríen) Kitty-Quién de todos ustedes oficializaría esta boda? Bill-Jared, tú quieres hacerlo? Eres bueno dando discursos Tom-Sí, tu discurso en los Oscars fue estupendo Sam-Pero no fue tan largo como el de Leonardo Dicaprio en 2016, yo estuve ahí y lo recuerdo con claridad Pierre y Tyler-(Ríen) Tyler-Sí, pero por lo menos el no tuvo que cantar en la ceremonia de esos Oscars para terminar desafinando Bill, Hayley y Jared-(Ríen) Adam-(Ríe) Sam-No es gracioso Tyler, ese fue el peor momento de mi vida, estaba seguro de que Lady Gaga ganaría el premio, pero lo gané yo Adam-Aunque habría sido genial que Lady Gaga ganara, se lo merecía Sam y Adam-''Team Gaga'' 7u7r Hayley-Quieren comenzar? Sam-Un poco de música estaría bien (De fondo se escucha "Beautiful Love"-The Afters) Jared-Bueno...estamos aquí reunidos, para celebrar la unión de 2 personas que tomaron la decisión (que yo nunca jamás voy a tomar) de unir sus vidas en una y pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, dándose amor, amor y más que amor (sin hablar, del estrés, deudas, hijos, infracciones, impuestos, que sólo puede desaparecerlos unos minutos el sexo ñ.ñ), casarse no es amar a una persona porque tienes que amarla, casarse...es amar a una persona, porque quieres amarla, quieres arriesgarlo todo por la más mínima oportunidad de estar siempre a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas, y en las peores, Skylart, Madison...acaban de tomar una decición que tomará un giro inesperado a sus vidas, dirán, qué se yo?, ni siquiera estoy casado (y no quiero casarme) pero cualquiera que tenga experiencia con la vida estaría de acuerdo conmigo, son jóvenes, les queda por vivir una larga vida, así sea, y a su edad son muy valientes para querer estar con una persona el resto de sus largas vidas, les puedo asegurar, que si su amor es verdadero...será una gran aventura para los 2...creo que ya es hora de los votos Madison-Tristán...tú siempre eres quien me ha inspirado a ser mejor, desde que comenzamos yo nuca pensé que llegaramos tan lejos...hasta este punot, creía que sólo te hartarías de mí y te irías Skylart-Me sentía sólo, incomprendido, cuando la escuela Dalton se incendió pensaba que no habría nada en el mundo para mí, pero por alguna razón el universo me guió a ti y me sentí completo Madison-Cuando cantas, cuando hablas, simplemente cuando estás conmigo me siento completa, siento como si hubiera encontrado a esa mitad que busqué por mucho tiempo y pensé nunca encontrar Skylart-Cuando amas a alguien quieres arriesgar todo por ser feliz a su lado, y es lo que hacemos nosotros, cada quién sigue su propio camino, es hora de que sigamos nuestro camino juntos...unirlos Myron-(Llora) :,c Taylor-De nuevo? Myron-Soy muy sensible para esto :,c Jared-Madison, aceptas a Skylart como tu legítimo esposo? Madison-Acepto Jared-Skylart aceptas a Madison como tu legítima esposa? Skylart-Acepto Todos-(Sonríen) Jared-Y ahora, por el poder que me concierne... Strify-Alto!!!!!!! Todos-... Bill-........ Strify-Tú...(Se acerca) Cometes un gran error, Hayley, de verdad eres una hermosa mujer, y sólo dime, qué te da valor para casarte con una "pasiva" que sabe más de moda que todos nostros aquí y tiene una carrera musical que pronto va a fracasar?! Bill-Ah... Silencio... Bill-Cómo te atreves a volver? Strify-Cómo dije no dejaré escapar al amor de mi vida Bill-...Encierrenlo en la camioneta Tyler y Pierre-Ok :D Strify-Qué? Pierre-Otra vez...lo siento amigo Tyler-Nos asegurarémos de que no vuelvas a salír de la camioneta en un buen rato (Se lo llevan) Strify-Qué? Pero, no quiero, Nooo!!! Otra vez no, Hayley, casate conmigo por favor, nooo!!! Tyler y Pierre-(Lo encierran en la camioneta) (Chocan los 5)'' :D Silencio.... Jared-...Y ahora, por el poder que me concierne el señor, los declaro marido y mujer, pueden besarse Mason y Shannon-Viva!!! Skylart y Madison-(Se besan) Todos-(Aplauden) ....................................... Shannon-(Tomando refresco) ^^' Mason-Amigo! Shannon-Qué pasa? Mason-Nada funciona! Shannon-Haber, cálmate...respira Mason-...(Respira) De verdad, quiero recuperarla pero no parece tener un mínimo interés en mí Shannon-Cómo puedes saberlo? No estás seguro Mason-Está embarazada de otro, cómo va a quererme a mí? Shannon-Pero ese otro no está con ella así que eso no te lo impide Mason-Quería invitarla a bailar, pero parece que no tengo valor para hacerlo Los 2-(Miran a Jane y Bree bailar en la pista con los otros chicos) Shannon-Somos suertudos, salímos con las chicas más hermosas de este lugar Mason-Yo no estoy saliendo aún con Jane Shannon-Pero lo harás Mason-Oh no, no lo haré Shannon-Oh sí, sí lo harás Mason-Todo este tiempo sin verla parece ser una mujer más madura y lista, seguro estará mejor sin mí Shannon-...(Le da una bofetada) Mason-Au! >.<...no hagas eso 7n7 Shannon-Tuviste valor para invitarla a salír una vez, porqué es que ahora no puedes ni acercarte a ella Mason-....... Shannon-Ten valor Mason-...(Recordando) . . 2015 El bar mithzvah de Myron había terminado, todos estaban felices ya que fue su segunda exitosa presentación en público antes de las locales, Madison se quedó hablando con Roderick, Kitty, Alistair y Spencer, ella comentaba algo sobre ir a Breadstix para celebrar y Mason estaba felíz por haberse reconciliado con su hermana, hasta que se dio cuenta que todos estaban ahí menos Jane, la vió salír del auditorio y corrió a alcanzarla, no entendía la razón por la que ella simplemente se alejó, así que decidió investigar. Mason-Hey, Jane!! Detente! Jane-No quiero ser una razón por la que haya una enemistad entre tú y Madison, quiero decir, es tu hermana, tú la quieres...no quiero ser la causa por la que sean enemigos (Sigue caminando) Mason-Espera! Ya hablé con Madison, y lo lamenta Jane-Seguro dijo eso para quedar bien contigo, ella me odia Mason-Ella no te odia Jane-Tú la viste...mientras estabas cantando tu solo en ese escenario ví como ella me miraba y si soy sincera, me dió mucho miedo, quiere asesinarme Mason-No es así Jane, ella está muy acostumbrada a hacerse cargo de mí como una segunda mamá y le aterra que no sea la única chica en mi vida...pero lo que le aterra más es que a pesar de eso yo te amo y nada ni ella podrá cambiarlo, tiene que acostumbrarse, y aceptar lo que sentímos uno por el otro desde la semana de "Jagged Little Trapestry" donde quise cantar a dueto con una chica que no sea mi hermana...y no quiero que la chica que amo y mi hermana se odien por mi culpa Jane-...Porqué me amas? Me refiero a...qué puede tener para ofrecer alguien como yo, si aveces no me soporto a mí misma, si nunca antes hubo otro hombre que me mirara a los ojos como tú lo haces? Mason-Yo creo que eres mucho más de lo que piensas Jane, creo que eres hermosa, creo que eres inteligente, creo que eres talentosa, divertida, atractiva, sensible y fuerte a la vez, y una luchadora, cuando llegaste a esta escuela muchos decían a tus espaldas que eras una caprichosa engreída sólo porque fuiste rechazada en Dalton Jane-Sí, eso lo sé, mis primeros días todos me miraban raro cuando pasaba junto a ellos, por qué lo mencionas? Mason-Aún no lo entiendes? Yo no pensé nada de eso sobre ti...digo que eres una luchadora porque cuando tuviste el valor de ir a Dalton y entrar a los Warblers porque quierías hacer un cambio, tu reclamas tus derechos y la valoración de tu talento y eso...eso es lo que me hacía admirarte y con el paso del tiempo...enamorarme, de ti Jane-(A punto de llorar) Mason-Jane? Jane-Eres la primera persona, en este lugar, que me dice todas esas cosas por primera vez, tú eres...probablemente la única persona que nunca me juzgó, que es capaz de ver a la verdadera yo dentro de mí, y esa es la razón por la que te amo... Mason-... Jane-Eres la primera persona que me ha hecho sentir como una mujer de verdad, una mujer hermosa, una mujer sexy y especial, una mujer...que lo merece todo Mason-Tú lo mereces todo Jane, incluso mereces un amor verdadero Jane-(Llora)...Quiero tú seas ese amor verdadero para mí Mason-Y quiero que tú seas el mío (La besa) Jane-...(Cierra los ojos) Los dos se abrazaron sin romper el beso, porque sabían que nacieron para amarse, y para estar siempre juntos (Se separan del beso) Mason-...Ya te sientes bien? Jane-Supongo que sí...pero ahora que pasará entre nosotros 2 Mason-Podemos empezar lento, quieres que aún te lleve a Breadstix este fin de semana? Puedo enseñarte a comer tus penas Los 2-(Ríen) Jane-...Eso me encantaría más que nada (Se van) Mientras iban caminando por los pasillos tomados de la mano, Madison los veía alejarse, y al principio parecía triste porque ya no era la única mujer en la vida de Mason y porque corría el riesgo de terminar con un corazón roto, pero después de unos segundos sonríe, porque sabe que se aman demasiado, para que después de todo no valiera la pensa arriesgarse, y tiene una pequeña esperanza de encontrar a alguien como Mason encontró a Jane . . Shannon-Hey, Tierra llamando Mason!! Mason-Ah! (Reacciona)...estaba pensando...cuando nos conocimos en McKinley ella era un poco insegura pero ahora...es una mujer completamente distinta Shannon-Cómo puedes decir que ella no tiene ningún inte'res en ti si no lo has intentado? Mason-......Estoy frito Shannon-No seas tan negativo Mason-...Estoy frito :D Shannon-Ay Mason -.-...tienes que invitarla a bailar Mason-Ni siquiera sé si soy bueno bailando Shannon-Ya basta, sólo ve y dile si quieres bailar (Lo empuja a la pista) Mason- ¬¬...Ok...aquí voy (Se acerca) Jane... Jane-...... Mason-Te gustaría...bailar conmigo? Jane-...Claro (Sonríe) Elena-(Sentada en una mesa viéndolos de lejos) Greg-Elena... Elena-..... Greg-Quisieras concederme esta pieza? Elena-...Será un gusto (Sonríe) (Música) Greg-(Toma su mano y van a la pista) Mientras esto sucedía Gregory veía de lejos como sus hermanos se acercaban a la pista con sus respectivas parejas, cualquier persona diría que se sentía solo, ser el único de sus hermanos en no tener pareja, pero lo especial en él es que nisiquiera importaba, mientras sus hermanos sonrieran, el sería felíz. Gregory-Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Than somebody bends Unexpectedly Shannon-Just a little change Small, to say the least Both a little scared Neither one prepared Beauty and the Beast Myron-Ever just the same Ever a surprise Taylor y Kitty-Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will arise Gregory-Tale as old as time Tune as old as song Bittersweet and strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong Roderick-Certain as the sun Mariah-Rising in the east Los 2-Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the beast Taylor y Kitty-Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the beast Al final de la canción Jane y Mason quisieron salir afuera de la recepción a caminar Mason-(Suspira)...Qué piensas de eso? Jane-Pues...fue divertido, es la primera vez después de mi embarazo que bailaba con un hombre Mason-Yo...no quiero ponerte incómoda con esto pero...qué harás después de tener al niño? Lo darás en adopción? Jane-Lo consideraba como opción...pero no puedo, Mason, hablando en serio no puedo dar a este pequeño en adopción, ahora está aquí dentro de mí pero cuando salga...no tengo el suficiente valor de alejarlo de mí cómo si hubiera sido un accidente, yo no... Mason-Esta bien, esta bien, lo entiendo... Jane-...Lo mejor de todo sería cuidarlo yo misma, no puedo darle a alguien más algo que yo hice...sé que será un gran giro en mi vida, pero quiero arriesgarme (Toca su panza)...con solo ver su pequeña sonrisa sabré que valió la pena cambiar mi vida por cuidar de la suya Mason no podía creer que ella dijera eso, quería romper en llanto, había olvidado porque la admiraba, aún así, aunque el niño tuviera el cariño de una madre, le preocupaba que no tuviera la compañía de un padre, quería abrazar a Jane, besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba Mason-Si necesitas ayuda sólo dime, y yo te apoyaré para que no estés sola en esto (Toma su mano) Jane-Siempre esperé que dijeras algo así Mason-El va a necesitar un padre...o algo así como un padre Jane-No lo sé, Mason, quiero decir...aún te amo y quiero que estés conmigo, pero yo no quisiera atarte a algo que tú no eres responsable...estás seguro? Mason-Nunca había estado tan seguro de nada en mi vida, qué mejor que hacer esto juntos?...Aún te amo Jane Jane-...Y yo aún te amo a ti (Se besan) Mason-...(Toca su panza) Entonces...me dejarás formar parte de su vida? Jane-...Sí (Sonríe un poco)...Mason, cuando llegue la hora...de que salga al mundo, quiero que tú estés ahí conmigo, que seas la primer persona en verlo junto conmigo Mason-...(Toma su mano) Será un honor Los 2 siguieron caminando tomados de la mano uno del otro, Mason no podía creer lo suertudo que era, esta vez juró que nada ni nadie lo separaría de ella, de lejos Elena los veía caminar y por un momento le tuvo envidia a su nuevo amigo, porqué a ella no le podía pasar algo así con el chico que amaba?, deseaba tener lo que a Mason le dio el valor de confesarle a Jane que aún sigue enamorado de ella. Francis-Hey! Elena-Oh...me asustaste Francis-Te sientes bien? Elena-...Estoy bien, gracias hermano (Se miran) Francis-Estás segura? Elena-Creí haber superado ciertas cosas en mi vida...pero no es así...mientras quieres alejarte más de esa persona, más se acerca a ti, sabiendo el daño que le hiciste Francis-Porqué dices que lo heriste? La mudanza no fue tu decición Elena-Pero pude detenerlo Francis-...Aún lo amas? Elena-Creía que no...pero sigo haciéndolo...él me sigue amando? Francis-Yo creo que sí... Elena-(Recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Francis) Francis-Te extrañé Elena...demasiado Elena-...Nuestro padre está en la cárcel, es lo que nos une como medios hermanos...también te extrañé (Se abrazan) Francis-No sólo eres mi hermana...eres mi mejor amiga, desearía haberte conocido antes Elena-...Igual yo...y tú eres mi mejor amigo Francis-(Sonríe) (Entran) Francis-Has ido a ver a papá? Elena-No mucho últimamente, ya todos me miran raro en esa cárcel (Ríen) Francis-Podríamos ir algún día juntos Elena-Sí, y estará feliz de que sus 2 hijos sean tan unidos (Ríen un poco) Katherine y Greg-(Estaban hablando y riendo) Elena y Francis-(Los ven de lejos) (Se miran) Elena-El amor es una forma de castigarnos Francis-No digas eso...y si es verdad, entonces todos somos masoquistas Elena-Tienes razón (Se acercan a ellos) (Música) Francis-Les rois du monde vivent au sommet Ils ont la plus belle vue mais y'a un mais Ils ne savent pas ce qu'on pense d'eux en bas Ils ne savent pas Francis y Elena-qu'ici c'est nous les rois Elena-Les rois du monde font tout ce qu'ils veulent Ils ont du monde autour d'eux mais ils sont seuls Dans leurs chвteaux lа-haut, ils s'ennuient Pendant qu'en bas nous on danse toute la nuit Francis y Elena con los chicos-Nous on fait l'amour on vit la vie Jour après jour nuit aprиs nuit A quoi sa sert d'être sur la terre Si c'est pour faire nos vies а genoux On sait que le temps c'est comme le vent De vivre y'a que зa d'important On se fout pas mal de la morale On sait bien qu'on fait pas de mal (Se asoman silenciosamente para ver a Jane y Mason hablar y reír) Skylart-Les rois du monde ont peur de tout C'est qu'ils confondent les chiens et les loups Shannon-Ils font des piиges oщ ils tomberont un jour Ils se protиgent de tout mкme de l'amour Skylart y Shannon-Les rois du monde se battent entre eux (Spencer-Se batten entre eux) C'est qu'y a de la place, mais pour un pas pour deux (Spencer-un pas pour deux) Et nous en bas leur guerre on la fera pas Skylart, Shannon y Spencer-On sait mкme pas pourquoi tout зa c'est jeux de rois Francis y Elena con los chicos-Nous on fait l'amour on vit la vie Jour aprиs jour nuit aprиs nuit A quoi зa sert d'кtre sur la terre Si c'est pour faire nos vies а genoux On sait que le temps c'est comme le vent De vivre y'a que зa d'important On se fout pas mal de la morale On sait bien qu'on fait pas de mal (Música) Francis y Elena con los chicos-Nous on fait l'amour on vit la vie Jour aprиs jour nuit aprиs nuit A quoi зa sert d'кtre sur la terre Si c'est pour faire nos vies а genoux On sait que le temps c'est comme le vent De vivre y'a que зa d'important Spencer-A ca sert d'être sur la terre (Francis y Elena con los chicos-On se fout pas mal de la morale On sait bien qu'on fait pas de la morale) Shannon-On se fout pas mal de la morale On sait bien qu'on fait pas de mal Skylart-On sait que le temps c'est comme le vent De vivre y'a que ca d'important On se fout pas mal de la morale Francis y Elena con los chicos- Nous on fait l'amour on vit la vie Jour aprиs jour nuit aprиs nuit A quoi зa sert d'кtre sur la terre Si c'est pour faire nos vies а genoux On sait que le temps c'est comme le vent De vivre y'a que зa d'important On se fout pas mal de la morale On sait bien qu'on fait pas de mal Jane y Mason-(Se besan) Skylart, Shannon y Spencer-(Mirando de lejos) Skylart-...Todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos Spencer-Quién diría que uno de nosotros 3 terminaria casandose Skylart y Shannon-(Ríen) Shannon-Cada quién está con su pareja ahora, yo estoy con Bree, tú estás con Alistair y Skylart está con Madison Skylart-(Asiente un poco la cabeza)...Como debe ser Mason-Qué están haciendo chicos? Los 3-Nada ñ.ñ Jane-Estaban espiando acaso? Los 3-Nosotros?...No, claro que no ñ.ñ Mason-Entendemos, estaban espiando Shannon-Bueno, un poquito -.-...pero es bueno porque seguiste mi consejo Spencer-Bueno...podríamos decir que, van a salír de nuevo? Jane y Mason-(Se miran) Jane-Sí Mason-Bueno, este pequeño (Toca su panza de Jane) a la hora de nacer necesitará un padre, junto con el cariño de una madre Skylart-Haber si entendí...serás su padre? Mason-Bueno...digamoslo así Spencer-...Estás seguro? Mason-Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida...no será algo fácil pero...valdrá la pena Spencer-Y tú Jane? Estás segura de cuidar de él? Jane-Cuando este pequeño llegue al mundo...no podré separarme de él, no puedo darle a alguien algo que es mío Shannon-Bueno, parece que pronto Madison y Skylart tendrán un lindo sobrino Skylart-...No me había puesto a pensar eso Los 5-(Ríen) Shannon-Todos esperamos que hagan un buen trabajo Spencer-Si necesitan ayuda pueden acudir a nosotros, no porque seamos unos expertos en cambiar pañales y todo eso...pero por algo se comienza Los 5-(Ríen) Shannon-Estás hablando en serio? No puedo imaginarme a ti y a Alistair con un pequeño recién nacido Spencer-Amigo, para mí es más difícil imaginarme a ti con Bree y un bebé llorando en su cuna Shannon-Yo no quiero hijos, y Bree tampoco quiere Skylart-Sigue hablando, sigue hablando, veamos lo que dice el futuro Spencer-(Les susurra a Shannon, Jane y Mason) Sí, y un claro ejemplo es él Los 3-(Ríen) Skylart-Sí, pero en el pasado por lo menos yo no me besé y me dejé intimidar por un chico de 16 años, que provocó la ruptura con mi pareja Spencer-Cállate el hocico Tristán, nunca me dejarás en paz con eso? Shannon-Es gracioso porque tenías 18 y te dejaste intimidar por un chico de 16 años Spencer-Lo sé, no me lo recuerdes (Ríen) Shannon-Qué les parece si vamos adentro, aquí hace frio Jane-Ok, vamos (Ríe un poco) Nuestros amigos entraron a la recepción para reunirse con sus otros amigos seguramente igual de locos que ellos, cuando se acercaban a la mesa Spencer, Skylart y Shannon corrieron con sus respectivas parejas, mientras que Jane y Mason los veían correr hacia ellos, besándose, abrazandose y riendo. Mason-Miralos Jane...cuando nazca estará rodeado de gente como nosotros Jane-Sí...pero valdrá la pena Mientras tanto Greg-Qué curioso Elena-...Perdona? Greg-Es tan curioso que la primera vez que me atreí a dirigirte la palabra fue para que bailaras una canción conmigo y ahora cuando nos reecontramos vuelve a suceder Elena-Algunas cosas no cambian Greg-Cómo lo que sentimos uno por el otro? Elena-Estás ebrio? Greg-No...siempre he pensado que todos tenemos a alguien que nos vuelve débiles y vulnerables, Francis tiene a Katherine, Taylor tiene a Kitty, Gregory algún día espero que encuentre a su chica Elena-Y tú? Greg-...Sabes? Cuando te fuiste traté de olvidarte y comenzé a tener varias citas con muchas chicas Elena-Pero no sentiste nada y no quisiste comprometerte porque aún seguías enamorado de mí...yo hice casi lo mismo Greg-Los 2 sabemos como va a terminar esto...no se cuando, ni dónde, nunca va a importar con cuantos tontos hayamos salido para olvidarnos...tú serás mía, yo lo sé...y bien que tú sabes (Se miran) Elena-Yo soy esa chica para ti...no? Greg-...Sí Elena-...(Le besa la mejilla y se aleja) (Música) Greg-(Sonríe) Todas las parejas se acercaban a la pista para bailar Greg-I know it's late I know you're weary I know your plans don't include me Elena-Still here we are Both of us lonely Longing for shelter from all that we see Greg-Why should we worry? No one will care, girl Elena-Look at the stars now, so far away We've got tonight Who needs tomorrow? We've got tonight, babe Why don't you stay? Deep in my soul I've been so lonely All of my hopes so fading away And I've longed for love Like everyone else does I know I'll keep searching after today Greg-So there it is, girl We've got it all now Elena-And here we are, babe What do you say? Greg-(Sonríe y toma su mano) En el hotel Elena y Greg-(Tomados de la mano) We've got tonight Who needs tomorrow? We've got tonight, babe Why don't we stay? (Entran al cuarto) Alistair-I know it's late and I know you're weary Spencer-I know your plans don't include me Los 2-(Entran al cuarto) Katherine-Still here we are Francis y Katherine-Both of us lonely Both of us lonely Francis-(Toma su mano y entran al cuarto) (Kitty y Taylor corrian al cuarto riendo) Kitty-We've got tonight Taylor-Who needs tomorrow? Skylart-Let's make it last Madison-Let's find a way (Entran al cuarto) Mason-Turn out the light Jane-Oh, come take my hand now (Entran al cuarto) Jane y Mason-We've got tonight, babe Why don't we stay? We've got tonight, babe Why don't we stay? ......................... Elena-(Vistiendose) Greg-Ahora dime que no volvimos juntos Elena-...Quiero decir, eso fue divertido, me hacía falta en mi vida...pero... Greg-Detente...no dejaré que lo niegues más (La barza por atrás) Es una ciudad muy pequeña con mucha gente...pero de todas esa gente prefiero estar contigo que con nadie más, y no me dejarás mentir que sientes lo mismo también (Se miran) Elena-(Lo besa) (Se acuestan y Greg acerca más a Elena en sus brazos) Greg-Me hacias falta Elena-...No me volveré a alejar de tí Greg-Ni yo de ti...(Le besa la mejilla)